The 40th Hunger Games: Lost But Not Forgotten
by Dynamite-Dreams
Summary: They needed a way to enforce the rules so they would not be broken, and so The Hunger Games were born. Every year 23 families must say goodbye to a loved one, 12 Districts lose another child and 24 tributes will fight for their survival until one remains. Could your tribute be the 40th Hunger Games victor? *Closed*
1. Tribute Form

**The 40****th**** Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten **

Hey! This is my first SYOT and it wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for Team Shadow over there, so y'all go review her stories because she's awesome.

Welcome to the 40th Hunger Games! Get submitting, tribute spaces won't be available for long! Please fill out the form in _detail, _if you write a form with one sentence per heading do not expect to get a place. Sue's _will _be murdered so don't submit the brain of Albert Einstein with the body of John Cena and the face of Justin Bieber please. Do not re-submit any tributes you send to this SYOT to any other story and if I find any of the tributes submitted are already in another story then I will kill them. Whatever point they are at in the games.

So, that's all I have to say! Happy tribute making, and of course '_May the odds be ever in your favour!' _

~Dynamite-Dreams xo

Tribute Form (The form for every tribute, anyone who doesn't use it will not be accepted!)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (Top 3 choices):

Personality (Please put sentences):

Appearance (Please put sentences):

Fears:

Family (Personality, appearance, relation with tribute):

Friends (Same as family):

Goodbyes (Who comes to say goodbye to them?):

Token (Who gave it to them and what significance does it have?):

Strengths (No more than 5):

Weaknesses (No less than 3):

Reaping outfit:

Reaped or volunteered?:

If reaped, reaction:

If volunteered, why:

Chariot outfit:

What do they do in training?:

Private training score (Don't be unreasonable, if you've never been trained in weapons you shouldn't have an 11):

What do they do to earn that score?:

Games strategy:

Cornucopia strategy:

Bloodbath tribute?:

Alliance:

Romance:

Careers:

Anything I missed?:

Happy Hunger Games everybody, let's see if the odds are in _your _favour!

~Dynamite-Dreams xo


	2. Tribute List

**Tribute List**

Please don't submit tributes to reserved spots, they are saved for people at The Black Market Forum. There is a limit of _two _tributes per author so do not ask for any more than that. I will reserve tributes but there is a three day waiting policy. If you do not give me that tribute within the three days then the spot will be opened to others! So if your favourite spot is reserved, keep an eye on it! And of course, every SYOT needs bloodbath's so if you value the safety of your tribute submit a BB too! Because if I don't have enough bloodbaths I'll kill off at random...*Evilly rubs hands together*

District 1

Girl:Sheen Andora, 17 (i-am-foxface)

Boy: Floyd Johnson, 18 (SparrowCries)_  
_

District 2

Girl: Ember Sterling, 17 (i-am-foxface)

Boy: Caine Prescott, 17(BlazingMockingjay)

District 3

Girl: Arianna Locke, 15 (TrueAngelOfMusic1)

Boy: Krayonder Moses, 17 (Vuraangreg)

District 4

Girl: Madeline Tueur, 14 (TrueAngelOfMusic1)

Boy: Shark Rivers, 16 (Blackraven88)

District 5

Girl: Katri Combe, 17 (Girlonfire27)

Boy: Altaz Cutter, 13 (Disenchanted lotf)

District 6

Girl: Amelia Jeskins, 14 (Team Shadow)_  
_

Boy: Aspen Gregory, 16 (Team Shadow)

District 7

Girl: Gaia LeFaye (i-am-foxface)

Boy: Pavel Nikitin, 17 (Nathan-p)_  
_

District 8

Girl: Savannah Everling, 16 (BrookeHyland101)

Boy: Vudo Janka (FireBreadandSnares)

District 9

Girl: Rosalie Windsted, 16 (ForeverFinnick111)

Boy: Egan Maize, 12 (MockingjayFlyAway)

District 10

Girl: Valeria Spectral, 15 (Girlonfire27)

Boy: Jonathon Renolds, 15 (ForeverFinnick111)

District 11

Girl: Thea Jones, 15 (SparrowCries)

Boy: Walker Greenwald, 12 (Vuraangreg)

District 12

Girl: Liliana Fox, 13 (Blazing Amethyst)_  
_

Boy: Cayden Blake, 13 (Blazing Amethyst)

Only submit to _open _places please!

~Dynamite-Dreams xo


	3. District 1: The Reapings

**The 40th Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten**

**Reapings: District One**

**Sheen Andora**

I wake up with the same smile etched to my face as last night. My cheek muscles hurt so much, I must have slept that way but I don't let that bother me. Today is the day. Today is the reapings of the 40th Hunger Games.

I pull on my training clothes and crash out of the house, making sure to make as much noise as possible. That should annoy Mom. I hear a dainty grunt of annoyance from upstairs and I know I've woken her.

"Just off to training!" I call to her, my voice dripping with malice for good measure. She hates me training. She tells me I'm too pretty for the violence.

I arrive at the training centre at 6 o'clock. The only people here at this time are the trainers, the over eager newbies and myself. I sigh in exasperation. Looks like I'm kicking some 10-year-old butt again.

I warm up quickly, I can't waste any time. I go to grab my dual swords from the rack. My hand clutches empty air as I find them to be gone. _My _weapons.

"Missing something?" I hear a familiar voice call. I spin round to find myself face to face with Glint. He dangles the swords in front of me teasingly. I almost flip. Nobody handles my weapons but me. In fact, nobody even _looks _at them without my permission. But this was Glint Dasher, my old friend. And he likes to play games.

"Wow." I say, acting impressed. He gives me his trademark lopsided grin. "I can't believe you actually had the nerve," He rolls his eyes, slowly walking towards me.

I glance him up and down. He's a looker. I'm not going to deny him that.

"Want it back?" He asks, pecking me on the cheek. I recoil like I've been slapped. A smile plays on my lips, I can see the bite of rejection in his eyes.

"What?" He asks, "Didn't like it? That's okay, you can always return it." He tells me tapping his cheek lightly.

"Sorry," I say rolling my eyes at his request, "I have to go…" I pause for a moment, deciding on the right word, "-eat breakfast." I decide. Yeah, that works. I stalk away from him, heading towards the back door, I can always sneak back in later.

"Erm, Sheen?" Glint shouts from across the room, "It's 12 o'clock." It took him awhile to notice that this was an excuse.

I laugh bitingly, "Exactly." I leave him there, hands in his pockets, head slouched in disappointment. Sheen one, Glint nil.

As soon as I'm home my Mother smothers me.

"Sheen, Sheen!" She crows excitedly, "You're going to look gorgeous!" She tells me, waving a silver dress in front of me. So my stomping this morning has been forgotten. Well, darn.

I snatch the dress out of her hands and march off to my bedroom. I brush and curl my blonde hair, letting it fall across my shoulders. I then regretfully pull on the dress and as much as I hate my Mother, the woman can sure shop.

The shimmery silver material falls down my figure like a waterfall, hugging my curves perfectly. I add some stud earrings, a pair of ballet flats and emerge from my house.

I can feel everybody's eyes on me as I strut to the reapings, meeting up with Glint and his brother Glow along the way.

"Did I ever mention how good you'd look as the moon?" He asks me. And for once, I don't bother to roll my eyes at his hopeless flirting.

"Welcome, welcome you lovely, lovely people!" Della Rae screams. Somebody forgot there was a microphone. "I want to give you a warm welcome, yes, a warm welcome to the reapings!" Apparently, she feels the need to say everything twice.

"Let's move straight onto the girls shall we?" She asks brightly, trotting over to the reaping bowl in her 6 inch heels.

"It's Car-" She begins but I don't let her finish.

"I volunteer!" I yell, making my way to the front. Della smiles widely, but with the work she's had done to her lips, it looks more like a grimace.

"That's wonderful, just wonderful!" She says, "What's your name?" She passes me the microphone clumsily.

"Sheen Andora." I say superiorly. Looking down on everybody below me. I was the only one that mattered here.

I find my Father smiling in the crowd, he's proud of me. I never really discussed this with him but I guess he knew it was coming.

"Lovely, just lovely!" She crows, "Now for out male tribute!" And before she can even get over to the bowl a volunteer has made his way up to the stage. Wow, eager.

"Now my lovely tributes, shake hands please!" And we do. Then we're whisked away into the Justice building.

**Floyd Johnson**

I grin in accomplishment as another arrow finds its target. It's nice to be here, practising with deadly weapons, stabbing dummy after dummy, training to kill others. At least, that's what I tell them. And that's what they believe.

I can hear Xander from halfway across the room, he's teaching Crystal how to throw a knife. That's one seventeen year old you wouldn't enter into a darts competition. Crystal throws another and it misses. Again. But Xander patiently picks it back up and explains again. What a good boyfriend.

I smirk at the picture. But that smile is wiped off my lips almost instantly, because I've only just realised what today is, and what I have to do. I sigh. I don't _want _to do it. But I have to. It's time to give my little brother what he deserves.

I slip out of the training centre and begin my trek home. I walk past rows and rows of mansions, if you didn't own one of these in District 1, you were considered a nobody. I never used to be a nobody.

We used to own the biggest house on the street. We were the richest, happiest and most envied family on the estate. My Father had a good job, owning well over half of the factories in District 1. My Mother was beautiful and the most desired woman in the District. Myself and Flint? Well, we were the cutest, most well-behaved children at school. Our grades never dropped, all the teachers loved us and we were easily the most popular kids there.

You'd be surprised how quickly it can all change.

My Mother died, my Father lost his factories and Flint and I began to misbehave. Why shouldn't we? We had no Mother to tell us what was right or wrong and our Father was grieving. We went from being the most popular to the most pitied family in the space of a week.

I stop at the end of the street and stare up at the huge house before me. Some others must live it now, playing happy families like we did. I can remember playing the Hunger Games on the front lawn with Flint, and as the oldest I always won. Mom hated us doing it, even if we were only playing. She didn't want her children anywhere near the games. And here I was embracing them. I wonder if she'd respect my decision, maybe if she knew it was for Flint and not for the love of violence like so many others in the District. I sigh as I walk away from the house, what I wouldn't give to have that life back.

I'm home five minutes later. I look up at the place I have come to call home for these past two years. There's a fire burning in the brazier, filling the room with a warm, cosy glow. The table is set ready for the dinner we always have before the reapings, it's like a family tradition. My Mother began it and I think that's why Dad doesn't have the heart to give it up.

"Floyd!" I hear a voice scream. I turn to see my little brother Flint grinning up at me. I laugh and pick him up.

"You alright buddy?" I ask him, and he nods, blond hair bobbing comically.

"Someone's excited for the reapings." Wow, way to lighten to the mood, Dad.

"Would you rather us be sobbing?" I ask bitingly. He shrugs,

"If you'd make less noise." I roll my eyes.

"I'm off to the reapings." I tell him sourly, grabbing my coat from the rack. These clothes would do.

"We'll be back later if we haven't been sentenced to death," I say sarcastically. Then, I grab Flint's hand and launch from the room.

By the time we get to the square, it's almost full. Flint wanders off to the twelve year old section and I make my way to Xander's side with the other eighteen year olds.

"Welcome, welcome you lovely, lovely people!" Our escort, Della Rae sounds into the microphone. "I want to give you a warm welcome, yes, a warm welcome to the reapings!" As escorts go, she's pretty annoying.

"Let's move straight onto the girls shall we?" I look for Crystal in the crowd and pray for Xander's sake that it's not her.

"It's Car-" Della begins but she doesn't finish as another girl has already made her way up to the stage.

She takes gorgeous to whole new level. Her blonde hair is curled into ringlets just touching the straps of her beautiful silver dress. Her eyes sparkle dangerously and I know at once that she's not just another pretty face.

"Lovely, just lovely!" Della approves, "Now for out male tribute!" My heart's racing and I'm sweating in anticipation. Here goes nothing.

"I volunteer as tribute!" The crowd parts for me and I hear a whimper from the twelve year old section. Flint. I almost take it back, say I didn't mean to volunteer but I'm Floyd Johnson, the dangerous and merciless career. Time to get into character.

"Well! Haven't we got a pretty bunch this year?" She says, tousling my hair. I slap her hand away rudely. She looks hurt for a moment but she quickly shakes it off.

"Now my lovely tributes, shake hands please!" I roll my eyes before putting my palm into Sheen's.

My eyes find Flint in the crowd and I feel a sense of importance. I would make his life better. Or I would die trying.

**Okay, first off I'm sorry. I didn't get this to a beta because I wanted to get it up very quickly for you guys because I know there has been quite a wait. Remember, this is my first SYOT. I've taken a look at others and set mine out similarly, so please no hate. That does not mean I do not want constructive criticism! If you see something that needs improving, do not hesitate to tell me!**

**Anyways, get favouriting and following so you don't miss out on updates and your tributes! If you review or favourite or follow it gives your tribute a boost in the games!**

**So, review?**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	4. District 2: The Reapings

**The 40****th**** Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten**

**The Reapings: District 2**

**Ember Sterling**

_I watch as the house goes up in flames. There were so many colours. They dance around the house excitedly, swallowing up everything in their path. I can hear my Mother screaming inside. But Mother's been naughty. Mother has been very bad. She's a liar. And now her pants are on fire._

_My laughter fills the air and the fire chuckles too. Good fire. I double over with mirth as my Mother's voice becomes fainter and fainter. She was never cut out for it like me. She missed her chance to be in the Games and now she's missed her chance of living. Whoops. Bye Mother._

I awake laughing. I smile happily as I think of how pretty my Mother was before the accident and how the fire transformed her into a pile of ash. Fire was powerful. Fire will make me powerful in the arena.

The arena. That makes me smile harder. I pull on my training clothes and head straight to the centre. The crowds part as I stroll in, nice to see they know what I'm capable of. Wouldn't want any of them to end up like Mother, would we?

I wonder over to the swords section and join up with Ajax, my training partner. "How's our resident psychopath?" He asks lightly.

"Excited." I grin, pulling him over to the sword rack. "We're gonna kick some ass in that arena, Ajax, I know it." He smiles in affirmation. We both know how good we are.

"Word is there are lots of people looking to volunteer this year." He tells me as I grab my weapon. Dual swords. Preferably alight. Too bad they ban fire in the training centre.

"I'm sure they know not to try and stop me." He just shrugs. "Who are we beating this morning then?" I ask, raking the room for potential victims.

"Well, after the last trial games, I don't think anyone wants to even _try _and fight you." I smile at the memory. Every once in a while, the trainers send in twenty four trainees, selected at random into a trial version of the Hunger Games. I am almost always picked and I always got the most kills. The idea was twelve died and twelve came out. I laugh cruelly. I always tortured my victims, it's just too hard to resist. I love the sound of their screams. Their begs and pleas for me to stop. Nothing better in a kill than a bit of fight.

"We'll fight." A voice sounds from behind us. I turn to see a giant of a boy standing with his arms folded across his chest. A girl, who's maybe a little bit younger than him stands by his side.

"How's your sister?" I ask the boy, struggling to withhold my laughter. I never forget the faces of my victims. Especially not the victim's brother.

His eyes burn dangerously bright as he grabs a particularly cruel looking sword from the rack. The girl begins to talk to him in a hushed voice. They're planning. Well, two can play this game.

"The boy," I hiss to Ajax, "Is mine." He nods, knowing better than to argue with me.

The fight begins. I quickly learn that the boy is extremely strong. Meaning I have to put in dodges and unexpected moves to get the advantage. He's very good with his sword and he knows how to attack. But his moves are predictable. Against anyone less trained than myself, he would come out winner. Not today. He's going to the grave with his little sister.

I push harder, threatening the boy with moves he's never been taught to defend. But his instincts kick in and I'm back in the same place I was before. Suddenly, the boy fakes left, stabbing Ajax in the leg. The boy smiles at Ajax's cry of anguish. He likes pain? Well, I can put him in some.

I jab at him relentlessly until I finally weaken his defence. He grunts as he tries harder to stop me. But it's too late and he knows it. I smile.

I raise my swords above my head. Too bad there's no fire, I could have made his death really something. I ready my weapon to deliver the final plunge…

_RING!_ The bell for the reapings sound and the fight is over as quickly as it started. Damn.

I file into the square quickly, I'm the first seventeen year old there. I'm angry. Angry that I didn't kill the boy. Angry that the stupid bell interrupted me. Angry at him for injuring my training partner. Angry that I had no fire to light him up like a bonfire.

I growl in frustration as our normal escort comes on. Well, almost normal. When it comes to clothes, I wouldn't call Darley Dew 'normal'. Honestly? The woman's a freak.

"Welcome, District 2!" She says smiling down at us. What I wouldn't give to cut those pretty little lips off. "To the 40th Hunger Games reapings!" The District erupts into cheers. "Now then, let's start with our female tribute, shall we?"

"The female tribute is-"

"Me!" I scream from the crowd, "Me, Ember Sterling!" Everybody parts for me. If anyone else had any plans on volunteering they seem to have forgotten. How convenient.

"Well, a big welcome to you, Ember!" She smiles. "Moving onto our male tribute!" She carefully picks a sheet out of the bowl. I smile, anxious for my competition to step up.

"I volunteer!" A boy yells, making his way up to the stage. But not just any boy. The boy from training. The boy whose sister I killed. The boy I tried to kill today. I smile. I have a second chance. This time there will be fire.

"What's your name, chick?" She asks him.

"Caine," He replies, "Caine Prescott." Prepare for your death, Caine. It will be painful.

**Caine Prescott**

I hack and slice, sending dummies sprawling across the room. I channel all of my energy into fighting. All of my anger. All of the pain. That may be why I'm so good.

_"Caine," _My sister, Lexi's voice calls. I almost reply. But I know better. It's all in my head. Because after all, how many sisters do you get returning from their graves?

"Caine!" A different voice shouts from across the room. I grin at Quinn.

"You _finally _decide to show up!" I laugh, my training partner rolls her eyes.

"Well, Drake was too busy torturing dummies to hold conversation," I glance at my friend who was cruelly ripping the dummies to shreds. That kid needs serious help.

"I feel kind of sorry for them, even though they're not alive." Quinn laughs and begins to say something but she's cut off halfway through by the kid with the loudest mouth in the training centre.

"Well, after the last trial games, I don't think anyone wants to even _try _and fight you!" Ajax Mortimer complains to the girl next to him. She laughs along with him.

Ajax and Ember; the most feared partnership in District 2. Even I'm a little bit scared of them, and I'm 6'5 and the most muscular guy in the building.

But my anger overrides my fear every time. It was her. She was the psychopath that burnt my sister to death, right in front of my eyes. She took her life. She was twelve years old, she'd almost lived. Almost.

So that's why I am not surprised when I find the words tumbling out of my mouth, "We'll fight."

They turn round and it's immediately evident that she remembers me.

"How's your sister?" She asks in the most caring voice she can muster. I almost kill her then and there. I'm Caine Prescott. Who does she think she is talking to me like this?

She smiles teasingly, and I ready my sword.

"Caine." Quinn says sternly, lowering my weapon, "Revenge gets you nowhere."

"Quinn," I say mocking her tone of voice, "Revenge gets you everywhere."

I do not hesitate in crashing my sword onto Embers. She fights with dual swords, giving her more defence options but less leverage. She wears the most manic smile for the whole battle and I know like me, she is unafraid of killing.

But I already knew that. I knew that the second she lit those swords on fire in the trial arena, burning the most innocent twelve year olds I knew.

Somewhere in the battle I stab Ajax in the leg and he goes straight down, crying in pain. I almost smile. I push with newfound strength into Embers defence, hot anger pumping through my veins. But she fights back with moves I've never been taught to anticipate and so here I was being beaten by the crazy, psychopathic girl that killed my sister _again._

Then comes her lucky moment. She knocks my sword out my hands and pins me down. She smiles for a moment, savouring this moment. I know I'm a goner.

Suddenly, the reaping bell rings. She looks up in surprise and I use her moment of weakness to shove her off me. Saved by the bell, how cliché.

The girl flies from the room, leaving myself and Quinn alone and embarrassed.

"You're an idiot." She pants, kicking my sword to me from across the room. I begin to defend myself but she cuts me off, "You've made yourself look stupid today, Prescott." She says in disgust, "And worse, you've dragged me down with you." Then, my training partner stalks from the room.

It's only then do I notice the ring of children that had gathered to watch the fight. The ring of children that just watched me get my butt kicked. But like I say, these are just kids, and I can be scary when I want to be.

"Move, you worthless idiots!" I yell. The congregation jumps and literally run out of the centre and into the square. I smile. The perks of being over six feet.

By the time I get to the reapings the seventeen year old section is nearly full. I can just see Ember through the crowd smiling to herself. The nutter.

Darley Dew, our regular escort then climbs to the stage but god knows how in those heels.

"Welcome, District 2!" She exclaims excitedly, her blue wig bobbing up and down comically. "-To the 40th Hunger Games reapings!" I cheer along with the rest of the District. This was a time to celebrate. "Now then, let's start with our female tribute, shall we?" She trots over to the bowl and pulls out a card, I almost wish for it not to be Lexi. But then I remember she's gone and she's never coming back.

"It's-" But before Darley can get the name out, some girl is volunteering. And that girl is Ember Sterling. That was the pivotal moment. In that split second my decision was made. Nobody was killing this girl but me.

"I volunteer!" I yell, before making my way up to the stage.

"What's your name, chick?" Darley asks me, having to stand on her tip toes even in her heels to pass me the microphone.

"Caine," I reply, smiling arrogantly at the crowd, "Caine Prescott."

* * *

**Hey, my lovely people! Liz is back! And look at her updating regularly #itwontlastlong. I won't normally upload so quickly but there's a History essay that I really don't want to do, so here I am! You will be glad to know this has been sent to a beta (Thank you Zoe XD) and so shouldn't be too terrible.**

**But okay, here's the deal. I haven't added the goodbyes to the reapings as you can see. So, you have a choice, I can axe the goodbyes altogether OR I can do the goodbyes and the train rides together. Lemme know in your review!**

**Like I say reviews help your tribute enormously, so make sure to leave a comment!**

**Review?**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	5. District 3: The Reapings

**The 40****th**** Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten**

**Reapings: District 3**

**Arianna Locke**

"I don't know why you bother to be honest, Julia." I say, smirking at the scoreboard myself and my sister made up last year. I can just see her roll her eyes through her thick rimmed glasses as I add another defiant stroke of chalk next to my name. And although this is a battle of the geniuses, any idiot could figure out that I was winning this game.

"You just got lucky." She tells me firmly, stalking away from the chess board on the table.

"Yeah, fourteen times." I laugh at her retreating figure. I watch her storm away from the house and marvel at how passionately she wants to beat me, be better than her big sister.

She's certainly not your average 12-year-old, surely if she was she'd be a lot more worried about the event that looms only a few hours away. Then again, the reapings have never scared me.

My Mother and Father come downstairs in just enough time to roll their eyes at Julia's back.

"What happened _this _time?" My Father sighs in exasperation. My Mother just stands there shaking her head at me disbelievingly. Like me, she has always preferred silence.

"I beat her. Again. She got mad, stormed out, that's it." I shrug.

"Ever thought about letting her beat you?" My Mother asks in a quiet aside. I look at her like she's crazy.

"No." My simple answer ends the conversation abruptly. I look around at my home one last time. Then, I follow Julia's suit and walk out of the house.

I hadn't walked for long when two figures hook into an arm each. I shriek in surprise, turning rapidly to see who had felt the need to join up with me.

Boq and Krayonder. "Seriously guys?" I say rolling my eyes,

"You don't look happy." Krayonder comments.

"Yeah, well you surprised me." I shrug, "Don't creep up on me like that!" I exclaim pushing him playfully.

"We were hardly creeping Ari!" Boq cries at me, "You were so lost in thought you wouldn't have noticed a mutt until it was at your throat!"

"Yeah, well whatever." I say, not bothering with the hundreds of witty comebacks I have ready for action.

"I gotta go get changed, see you at the reapings?" He smiles at me and Krayonder.

"Sure, man." Krayonder assures him. With that, Boq runs back towards the village leaving me and Kray alone.

Here's your opportune moment, Kray.

I'm pretty sure he's been wanting to ask me out for weeks, I mean _I've _wanted him to ask me out, but I've yet to hear the words.

"So," Krayonder says awkwardly. He's never been good in these situations. He normally starts babbling, you can never really work out what he's saying but you hear 'Dude' and 'Man' a lot. Quite annoying company for a girl who knows every word in the dictionary.

"So," He repeats. "I was um, thinking-" he stammers, running his hands through his hair nervously. I can never work out the colour, it's so odd. His blonde locks are highlighted with random red streaks that jolt through the cut like lightning. His face is almost as red as that lightening at this point.

"What were you thinking?" I ask him softly.

"Well, basically," He stammers, "Like maybe, you know only if you wanted to-"

"Kray, quit babbling!" I laugh and he joins in shakily. He takes a deep breath. _For god's sake, _my thoughts scream, _ask me out already!_

"Do you want to be my girl-" The sharp wail of the reaping bell cuts him off jaggedly.

I look at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish, "You know what?" He sighs, "It doesn't matter," Then, he jogs off towards the square. I sigh angrily, I almost refuse to go to the reapings. It was that stupid bell that cut him off. But I don't have a choice, wouldn't want to miss dear Julia's first reapings. I reach the square quickly.

It seems District 3 have decided to take it up a notch this year.

The square is decorated flamboyantly. Streamers are hung about everywhere, on the Justice Building, on the tables, I think I even spot some on the electricity wires, telling me that maybe this wasn't all District 3's own doing. I think about the outrage some of the inventors must be feeling, especially Wiress, the newest addition to our line of victors.

I sign in and join the other fifteen year olds quickly. I see the blur of Julia's brown hair in the crowd. But my attention is quickly redirected to the stage.

"Hellooooo?" The stupid escort sounds uncertainly, clearly unsure of whether the microphone was on or not. "I'm your new escort, Macy Crescendo!" She exclaims, clapping like a seal and then looking surprised when no one else morphs into the sea creature.

"Thanks for your appreciation!" She says sarcastically. The District just stares sombrely back. "Let's just get this over with, huh?" She huffs, clopping over to the reaping bowl.

"Arianna Locke!" The reaping card reads. I stand in shock for a moment. That's when you need to worry. A turn of events _Arianna Locke _hadn't even been prepared for. And it's what I've always feared. Not knowing. Some people are scared of spiders, some of water, some of heights, me? I just can't stand not knowing and worst still not being able to control it. But I compose myself quickly, carefully holding my features in an almost bored expression.

It's only as I'm mounting the stage that I notice Macy's attire. _She has a fish bowl on her head_. And I'm not even exaggerating, she literally has a fish's home screwed like a lid onto her head. I roll my eyes at the Capitol's useless fashion sense.

"Now for the boys," She announces, wondering over to the other bowl. She picks a slip carefully.

Macy opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish, _maybe that's why she's got a fishbowl on her head, _I think idly. She squints at the name, "What does that even say?" She asks the stagehand. He mutters something in her ear. "Oh, Krayonder Moses!" She laughs into the microphone. Even I can't hold the gasp in. Because I knew it the second I heard my name. I won many battles against Julia but it didn't matter. I'd just lost the war.

"_Ever thought about letting her beat you?" _My Mother's words ring in my head, repeating themselves over and over again. Honestly, I had never thought about it. I could never ever let her win. I hadn't needed to. Julia had won this game all by herself. I watch her smirk smugly from the 12-year-old section. This was her moment. She'd grown up in my shadow ever since the beginning and I'd done everything I could to keep it that way. Well, the sun must have gone down because I have no shadow anymore, just a lingering memory of a girl I used to know.

**Krayonder Moses**

"Kray!" I hear my Mother call from downstairs, "Lanny's here!" I roll my eyes. Today is the last day I need Lanny to show up. But he's here, so I shrug on my t-shirt ready for the reapings. Everybody else will be in shirts and ties, I smile in approval at my casual attire of jeans and the t-shirt. Very Krayonder-ish. I like it.

I hop quickly down the stairs, anxious to get Lanny out of the house as quickly as possible,

"Howdy, cuz." The small 12-year-old greets me.

"Hobbit." I acknowledge. I glance at him swinging his legs off the breakfast bar. There isn't much to swing. He may be 12 but he's still smaller than some 9-year-olds I know. "See you at the reapings?" I ask him as I make a break for the exit.

"Where are you running off to?" He asks raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Promised my friend I'd meet him at-" I glance at my watch, "-Well, now." I grin, grabbing my coat. I just hear the faint "Goodbye" of my cousin before I've raced out of the door to meet Boq.

"Hey, man." I grin as Boq approaches me.

"Oh hey, didn't expect to see you." Boq laughed.

"I owe you big time, dude!" I grin. He glances at me quizzically, "You just got me out of lunch with Lanny." I explain, he laughs quietly.

"You really do owe me!" Boq smiles, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. He's not really my friend, but we both hang out enough with Ari to know each other. Speaking of the genius,

"Where's Arianna this morning?" I ask him. He shrugs quickly,

We begin out trek through District 3 quickly. The morning air is bitingly cold, making me wonder whether my t-shirt and jeans were really the perfect attire for today's reapings. I can see the square from here. Preparations began months ago, getting the speakers up, cleaning the Justice Building but today it seems to have been taken to a whole new level. Confetti lies strewn about on the ground and flags fly wildly in the wind. From here, I can distinguish around fifty peecekeepers already and I know there are probably more to come. The stupid people with the stupid accents.

It doesn't take us long to find Ari. We arrive in just enough time to see her storm out of the house and off down the lane. Boq and I break into a jog and catch up with her within the minute.

Boq and I link to into one arm each and she jumps in surprise, "Seriously guys?" Ari says, rolling her bright green eyes. Well, good morning to you too.

"You don't look happy."

"Yeah, well you surprised me." She shrugs, "Don't creep up on me like that!" She complains, pushing me hard. Ow.

"We were hardly creeping Ari!" Boq cries, "You were so lost in thought you wouldn't have noticed a mutt until it was at your throat!"

"Yeah, well whatever." She says, ignoring our looks of disbelief.

"I gotta go get changed, see you at the reapings?" Boq says, rolling his eyes at Ari's back.

"Sure, man." I tell him. With one last flash of a smile, Boq is gone. Now it's just me and Ari. _Alone._

This is it.

Should I ask her? I mean, does she even like me? Because it'd be awkward if she didn't.

"So," I say awkwardly. What should I say? "So," I end up repeating the word before and if she didn't think I was an idiot earlier, she does now. "I was um, thinking-" I say rubbing my sweaty palms together.

"What were you thinking?" She asks tenderly. I think I'm melting.

"Well, basically," I stammers, "Like maybe, you know only if you wanted to-"

"Kray, quit babbling!" She laugh and I joins in shakily. I inhale deeply,

"Do you want to be my girl-" My words are lost in the wail of the reaping bell and our conversation is cut short.

Despite this interruption, she continues to look at me expectantly, waiting for meto finish, "You know what?" I sighs, "It doesn't matter," Then, I jogs off towards the square.

What was I thinking? I can'r ask her out. There's no way she'd say yes! _Seriously Kray? _My thoughts ask, _losing it over a girl?_

Those thoughts are right.

My train of thought is cut as a scary looking woman mounts the stage. She looks to be sporting some sort of astronaut look with her metallic jumpsuit and the giant fishbowl on her head. The bright blue of her wig stands out against the drab Justice Building.

_Ladies and gentlemen, _I think sarcastically, _District 3's escort!_

"Hellooooo?" The astronaut sounds into the microphone, as if she's not sure whether we can hear her, "I'm your new escort, Macy Crescendo!" She says, clapping excitedly. _Dude, _I think critically,_don't applaud yourself._

"Thanks for your appreciation," Macy grumbles, "Let's just get this over with, huh?" My thoughts exactly.

Macy stalks over to the reaping bowl moodily. I almost expect one of them to be gone. That has to be a bowl she has on her head. She pulls out a name.

I pray for it not to be-

"Arianna Locke!" She calls in a bored voice. _Oh well done Krayonder! _I think bitterly, _way to jinx her._

Arianna climbs to the stage, face ashen. Macy looks at her and grins. Ari rolls her green eyes in disbelief, like _what is she wearing?_

"Now for the boys," She says, trotting over to the adjacent bowl.

"Wait, how do you even say that?" She asks, squinting at the paper in her hand. That kinda ruined the effect. I see a stagehand whisper something to her. She nods and makes an 'Oh' of realisation.

"It's Krayonder Moses!" She says. Poor kid, whoever he was. It'd be pretty embarrassing for the escort not to be able to pronounce your name. If it were me-

"I said, Krayonder Moses!" She repeats, glancing over the crowd._ Wait, _I think _that __**is **__me. _I'm pretty sure my face shows my shock. I suck a short breath in. I don't want to die. I don't want to go into the arena. Especially not with the girl I've been building up the nerve to ask out all summer. But I don't have a choice. This year, I won't be able to turn off the television when things get too violent. This year, I won't be able to look at the tributes that kill in disgust. Because I'll _be _them. I never understood their motives until now.

I climb to the stage unstably, 101 thoughts running around in my head. And as I'm thinking, I catch my reflection in the windows. I rake my eyes across my figure. I'm not athletic, I'm just your average seventeen year old. Yeah, maybe I'll be able to handle a dagger or something in the arena but what's that against a career? Those kids have been training their whole life for this moment. How can I even _try _and win these games? But I stand tall on the stage, praying I don't look as pathetic as I feel.

I look for Daniel's face in the crowd but he seems to be intentionally avoiding my gaze. Maybe because he knows what will linger there; fear, sadness maybe a little betrayal. I've never been…shall we say '_popular' _in the District but I always had Daniel. Well, I _thought _I had Daniel. Maybe not so much.

It's not hard to believe when Macy asks us to shake hands I do not look at Arianna. I can't bear to. I know one look into her eyes will confirm this nightmare that I am trying to weave as a figment of my imagination. We are going into the Hunger Games. And we most certainly won't be coming back.

**Naw, we got some lovebirdies. Bless 'em. Anywhoodles, sorry for not updating last week I had lots of homework, seriously essays shouldn't even exist. Just saying. I had eight reviews last chapter so thank you to everybody and another thanks to everyone who has favourite and followed, I love you very much XD This chapter is extra-long, 'cause I'm nice so please review, follow, favourite and all that shit.**

**And if you enjoy my writing and you're looking for some new stories please check out Memories Never Fade and with a bottle in his hand! There are hunger games related don't choo worry ;D**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	6. District 4: The Reapings

**The 40th Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten**

**Reapings: District 4**

**Madeline Tueur**

"Watch where you're going!" I growl. Rude, aren't I? Well, what am I supposed to say when some kid tries to trip me up? You're right. I should have just snapped his neck. But how boring would that have been? Father taught me to fight, Mother taught me how to act to my advantage. I fight to my advantage. And killing an eighteen year old on reaping day when there are a hundred or so peacekeepers milling around wouldn't be exactly tactical.

"Oh Sorry, _Tueur_." The boy replies, spitting my name out like a nasty taste in his mouth. I really don't know how he knows me. My reputation surpasses me.

"No you're not." I say simply and he shrugs. There's a look in his eyes and it's a challenge. _What are you going to do about it? _His green orbs ask me. That's one question you should never ask me.

I step forward so I'm nose to nose with the boy. Well, nose to chest. I'm not exactly tall. He looks down at me, as if I'm the inferior one, the weaker one, the one who couldn't kill him in a split second. Bless him.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimper pathetically and the boys around me laugh and holler. _Because what's not funny about a crying fourteen year old? _Hilarious, I know.

"Why shouldn't we?" One boy asks. He's clearly the leader. If gangs even have leaders, I never let them live long enough to find out.

"B-b-because I haven't done anything to you?" I whisper, consistent tears dripping down my face like a tap. I don't know how they actually believe this.

"Aw, kid." The main boy says pushing me so I lose my balance and topple over, "You're so funny." I can't be that funny because nobody's laughing. In fact they're just looking at me, sizing me up like the best catch of the day. I feel so special.

"Okay, kid." The boy tells me, "Just because I like you, yeah? I'll let you go with just your cash okay?" He says, "I won't even break into your house." He says earnestly. _Wow, _I think, _what a nice guy._

"O-o-okay," I stutter, pulling my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans. He snatches the purse out of my hand and grabs the wads of cash I have stashed inside.

"Any more?" He asks me, and I shake my head.

"N-n-no, that's all." I say, a tremble in my voice. And he just smiles like he's in charge. '_That's what you want Madeline," _my Mother's voice chimes in my head, '_they have to think they're winning or it doesn't work.'_

"Then we're done with you." The boy tells me, giving me a slap around the face for good measure. _Dude, _I think _you really shouldn't have done that._

"Maybe I'm not done with you." I say and they all turn abruptly, facing their victim in confusion. They're not used to having the tables turned

"Excuse me?" The leader asks, maybe unsure if he just heard me correctly.

"You heard me." I say. The effect is immediate, all laughter drains from his face and he eyes me angrily. His hands begin to curl in on themselves until they're fists by his side, ready to strike. I love some prey with a bit of fight.

His first blow is probably the worst. He smacks me with such a force that I'm sent flying backwards through the air. I think he's most surprised when I land on my feet. I charge back towards him and place a kick in his…_lower region _causing him to stagger backwards in pain.

I whip out my knife at such a speed I don't think he knew I had it until I'd placed it at his neck.

"Now," I say, smiling sweetly. "Are you gonna give me my purse back?" One of the gang, a bit younger than the rest perhaps, throws the purse to my feet. Idiot.

"Pick it up." I order. No one moves. "Pick it up!" I say, a little louder this time and the boy scurries over and grabs the purse, "Open it for me?" I ask charmingly. Even though I know I will find it empty.

Hesitantly, the boy unzips the wallet and shows me the contents. My keys, a photo of myself and my best friends, Nia and Raoul and a few stamps.

"How odd." I say with fake confusion, "I'm sure I had some money in there." I frown. "Anyone want to own up? I won't kill you…probably." I shrug. Nobody moves.

"Ugh, you're so boring." I groan.

Then, I slit the boy's throat like a slice of butter. A collective gasp rolls around the gang as the boy's head rolls to the ground, lost without his body to guide him.

"_What _a shame!" I exclaim with fake sympathy. It's like I pressed pause on the remote because the whole congregation has frozen and not a word is uttered. "Money." I order, and it's at my feet within the second. I smile as I bend down to pick it up.

"Was that so hard?" I ask with a pout. The boys faces are as vacant and pale as the moon.

The sharp wail of the reaping bell protrudes the deathly silence like the dagger I just slit the boy's throat with.

"As much as I'd love to kill you," I say to the crowd, "I have a reaping to get to." With that, I turn on my heel and walk away.

I reach the reapings as the last few children are signing in. I let the peacekeeper at the desk take my blood without shouting too many curse words.

I glance around at the square. It's dressed up like a clown, as always. Why The Capitol feel the need to stamp their emblem in every colour of the rainbow, I will never know.

The children stand penned in like animals. There are lots of different animals. Some pretty, some scared, some nervous, some excited, some look almost vacant. There's every type here.

"Hey." Some girl, who I am presuming is our new escort taps the microphone three times, repeating 'is this thing on?" quite a few times. What I wouldn't give to close my fingers around that pretty, Capitol throat of hers.

"So, like hey. I'm your new escort. They call me Cassidy. I guess you should too. So um, yeah. Let's get reaping!" She says. "This is like the girls." She says pointing to the bowl on her left. Because the label with 'GIRLS' in huge letters on the front is not enough.

"Well, it's like Madeline Tueur." Oh. Well, what do you know? That's me. Time to get my drama on.

My face morphs into one of sheer terror and tears begin to drip down my face. A few hands reach out to comfort me. After all, who wants _poor, little _Maddie to die? I push my curly blond hair out of my blue eyes and slowly walk up to Cassidy.

"O-M-G!" She squeals, "You're so cute! Oh my god, it's okay!" She says hugging me tightly. I note she smells like turtles. "Let's just do the boys, okay honey?" I nod but continue to let the tears fall, throwing in the occasional sniffle here and there. I can see my Mother's smirk from here.

"The boy is like, Jonah-" Cassidy begins, but doesn't finish.

"I volunteer!" A boy yells, pushing his way through the crowd. But he looks uncertain, I can see it. I notice more than others do, I'm an actor myself. It takes one to know one. But he doesn't stop. The boy identifies himself as Shark Rivers but I hardly doubt he's much of a Shark. Sharks are dangerous, scary predators and despite his good looks and ripped body there's an intriguing second layer to him. He's scared. Like hell. I should know, I can smell it a mile off.

**Shark Rivers**

I wake up with some blond girl's head on my chest. I swear I don't know her. But that's how it is every morning, I don't think I've woken up in my own bed for at least three weeks. My Mom thinks I'm a player. I don't know why she'd think that.

I swing my legs out of bed, throwing on yesterday's clothes. And I'm out of the girl's room before she's even woken up.

I want to waste no time in getting to work. I want to sprint to the training centre and not look back, I want to be the first to get my hands on some weapons this morning. But I figure a change of clothes needs to happen first.

I'm home and changing within five minutes. I make sure to give the door a good slam as I go in. Nothing says good morning like pissing off Mom. I listen carefully for any signs of annoyance, I hear none. That can be easily changed.

I run up the large marble staircase until I reach Mom and Dad's floor. The bedroom door is shut tight, the whole landing is smothered by a curtain of darkness. I grin a little to myself as I open the door quietly. They lay comfortably in their huge, king size bed. I can see their chests rising and falling rhythmically as they dream away. Through the darkness, I can just make out a tiny gap between them and for a second I can see myself there. Just a young boy cuddled up with his parents after a horrible nightmare. Yes, I used to like them. Yes, they used to like me. Funny how time can change everything. Funny how that they don't realise I never changed, not really anyway. I've grown, sure but I haven't _changed. _Well, I guess I have on the outside. In the way I look and act, shamelessly chatting up girls, bitingly teasing the loners. I don't know that guy. I'm _not _that guy. Not really. Maybe they'll see that one day. But for now, I better keep it up.

I stroll into their room casually and open the curtains to let the 6 o'clock sun filter through. I bend my head down till I'm level with my Mother,

"Rise and shine!" I shout in her ear. My Mother screams and jumps halfway across the room whilst I double over in laughter.

"Get out!" She screams at me, her expression fuming. I just laugh coldly.

"I would annoy you more but-" I say, glancing at my watch. "-I should have been at the training centre 5 minutes ago and we _all _know what today is." I say, the last few words form almost hesitantly because yes, I do know what today is, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I pull on my training clothes quickly and shove some clothes in my bag for the reapings later. I don't plan on returning after training. It's not like Mom or Dad will miss me.

I arrive at the training centre minutes after leaving the house. It's jammed pack with kids training ferociously. Guys and girls alike hack mercilessly away at the dummies, reducing them to piles of stuffing on the floor.

When I walk in, everybody notices me and the entire training centre suddenly seems to revolve around my presence. Everybody knows Shark Rivers: the flirter, Mr Cocky, there are various nicknames for me. Some not as nice as others.

I smile coldly as I enter the room, Shark Rivers enjoys attention. Kids step aside as I stride through the hall to spear rack. There lies the deadliest weapon in the gym, my weapon. It looks like a completely normal spear, but in my hands it's a killing machine, destroying everything in its path. I smile fondly.

"Sharky!" I hear someone call down the gym. I turn to find the triplets facing me. Wave, Surf and Dune are almost identical, only distinguished as separate beings by their eyes, all slightly different shades of blue.

"Boys," I grin, "What brings you to the spears?" I ask, with a small smile. They normally glue themselves to the sword station, and with good reason, I've never seen one of the triplets lose a fight.

"Bree sent us." My smile falters. Bree Sands is supposedly the best trainer in the business. She won the Hunger Games 4 years ago and since then, has taken it upon herself to mould the best young adults into first class tributes. I've yet to see the infamous Bree in real life but there are enough re-runs of the games to show she's absolutely deadly. And now she wants to speak to me. _Great._

"Good luck, mate." Dune laughs. And with those highly reassuring words, I sprint off to Bree Sand's office.

It's not hard to find. After a few sweeps down the training room corridors I find the door labelled with her name.

I do not hesitate to knock.

"Enter." I do as the bodiless voice tells me, closing the door with a slam. "Shark Rivers." Bree turns to face me with a dangerous smile. She looks me up and down critically, making me feel horribly self-conscious. Then I remember. I'm Shark Rivers, who does she think she is?

"Bree Sands," I smile cockily, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mmm," She approves, "You _are _good. I've chosen well." My face must show some of the confusion I'm feeling because she rolls her eyes. "Come, come!" She smiles, "No need to be modest! Let's put the pieces together, shall we?" I look at her suspiciously and give a hesitant nod. "You are the best fighter in the centre, correct?" I nod superiorly, looking at her like '_duh'. _"You are a good looking, smart boy that has brilliant instincts and knows when to act." I nod again, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Miss Sands, if you've called me here to write up a list of my achievements, you're gonna be here for a while."

"-And," she continues, "You're very aware of your abilities." I nod. _Why_ does she need to tell me how brilliant I am? I already know!

"Bearing that in mind, Shark, what is today?" She looks at me as the puzzle falls into place.

"Reaping day." I say gravely. Bree claps her hands and begins to squeal,

"Yes! And _you_ are going to be District 4's male tribute!" I look at her dumbfounded. Shark Rivers is going to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. This kind of stuff takes a while to sync in. But that's no excuse, I can't let my act drop. Not now everybody believes it. I even have Bree Sands, District 4's legacy fooled. I'm quite the actor.

The reaping bell rings, cutting into the tentative silence between Bree and I. Then, my face breaks into a smile, "I'll do you proud," I state cockily and she just grins back.

"I know."

I file into the reapings. The square fills up until the children penned into it are just a blur of blonde hair and tanned skin.

Trumpets flare cheerfully as our new escort walks on to the stage.

"So, like hey. I'm your new escort. They call me Cassidy. I guess you should too. So um, yeah. Let's get reaping!" The girl, Cassidy looks around 20 but it's difficult to tell through the layers and layers of makeup painted onto her face. Even dressed in 6 inch heels Cassidy barely hits 5 feet, they seemed to have lowered the microphone especially for her.

The female tribute is called. A tiny girl that looks about 12 mounts the stage. Horrified and grief stricken by today's change of events, Cassidy pulls the girl into a hug. I swear the kid rolls her eyes.

That's when I see it.

I have only just noticed Cassidy's attire. A shark fin, tied around her waist. I almost laugh. But I know better, this is not coincidental. This is Bree's work. I can almost hear her chiding reminder in my head, _"You are going to be District 4's male tribute."_

With her unnerving voice ringing through my head it is not a surprise that when the time comes for the male tribute to be called I have already made my way up to the stage.

"I volunteer!" The words have tumbled from my lips before I even have a chance to stop them.

I feel everybody's eyes on me as the great Shark Rivers climbs to the stage. But the girl's eyes are the most rattle me the most. Young Madeline Tueur's blue eyes watch me like a hawk, clawing their way inside of me.

Then we are taken away. And her acid eyes are ripped away from mine.

**So, you may be asking things such as, 'Where has Liz been?', 'Is Liz dead?', 'Why is Liz talking in third person?' These are all good questions. But hola people, I am not dead XD Now, excuse time! I didn't update last week 'cause I lost my laptop. I know what you're thinking, 'How do you lose a laptop?' You'd be surprised how easy it is, really you would. And I didn't update yesterday 'cause my friends from Liverpool were over so we we're doing Liverpool-y things. Which doesn't include you. Sorry guise. So yeah. Anywhoodles, get reviewing because reviews earns your tribute points (I'm tallying XD) so if you want yours to win, be really nice XD Please favourite, follow and spread the word about my story. I figure since Jesus had disciples so can I XD But no Judas'.**

**Review?**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	7. District 5: The Reapings

**The 40****th**** Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten**

**Reapings: District 5**

**Katri Combe**

I wake up to the sound of Librae's screaming. I sigh. Who let _that _psychopath into the house at this time, I'll never know. But if I find out...

I take the stairs two at a time until I find Librae in the kitchen, glued to the phone.

"He legit said that?!" She says excitedly, "O-M-G, no way!" She squeals. I rip the phone from her hand and end the call. She gives me a look.

"You're _such_ a killjoy." She mutters. I roll my eyes at her.

"Good morning to you too," I say sarcastically.

I do not recommend inviting Librae into your house if you are: a) annoyed easily b) do not like others putting your phone bill through the roof c) get miffed when people nearly break your spine in a hug. In other words, she's a great best friend.

"My house, my phone: live with it or get out." I shrug. She scowls for a moment before resuming her gleeful expression. The trouble with Lib is that she's like a fly. Except when you whack her she doesn't die, she just buzzes around with even more energy than before. I hate flies.

"So, I was just on the phone to Cassie, yeah?" She tells me.

"_My _phone," I correct, she just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I was on _your _phone to Cassie and guess what she told me!"

"I'm not gonna guess, but I have the feeling you're gonna tell me anyways."

"She told me," Lib continues as if I had never spoken at all, "That Spens told her that he liked me, like like-liked me!" She grins wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Librae," I sigh. "Are we forgetting that the person in question happens to be my _brother_ and that he is upstairs at this very moment and can probably hear the whole conversation?"

She doesn't have time to answer before my brother comes pounding down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil…" I mutter.

"What?" Spens asks, confusion colouring his tone.

"Ask Librae," I giggle lightly, Lib treads on my toe like: _'From this moment on, I'm going to make your life hell.'_

I just smile.

"Oh, hey Lib!" He smiles as he notices Librae for the first time. He's dressed in a stylish tuxedo. I guess he must look pretty good because Lib has flushed bright red.

"Hi, Spens," Librae breathes as Spens rushes out the door, muttering something about meeting me at the reapings. Her eyes trace his steps longingly. I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She says, pulling her eyes away from my brother.

"Nothing, just you know, you look good as a tomato." She looks at me.

"Shut up," She sighs. I laugh as she pulls me away to the reapings.

We arrive at the square in a matter of minutes. I spot Spens waiting next to the blood sample table anxiously.

"Spens!" I say in surprise, "I thought you would have gone in!" He smiles lightly.

"I wouldn't be much of a big brother if I didn't come and say good luck!" He grins at me. He hugs me tightly, letting out a quiet sigh.

Next to me, Librae is showing off her preference for the colour red, flushing even brighter as he turns to look at her.

"Oh, and good luck to you Lib!" He grins, kissing her on the cheek. I can see it's a friendly gesture but Librae looks as though she's about to pass out.

"And you Spens!" She manages to squeak before I lug her off to the 17 year old section.

We arrive in our places just as Mr Merry climbs to the stage. He's our escort, only he's not a very good one. For the most part of the year, he's a teacher and he always seems to be stuck in that mode when he turns up to the reapings.

A hushed chatter falls over the crowd as siblings exchange a few last sentences. Over in the 18 year old section, Spens catches my eye. I catch his mouthed 'Good luck' before Mr Merry takes over the microphone.

"Hush, children!" He exclaims in disgust, "Or you'll all be in detention tomorrow lunchtime!" That shuts everyone up. Apparently detention with Mr Merry is much worse than the arena.

"Much better!" He grins brightly.

"Now children," Mr Merry says, "No need to worry!" I almost laugh. "I'm just going to reap two children and then I'll be expecting you all to be getting back to your homework, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr Merry," The crowd of children recite.

"Good. We're going to start with the girlies!" Mr Merry announces.

Mr Merry trots over to the bowl in his twinkling yellow suit. I wonder if anyone's told him that he looks like a light bulb yet. Then again, he probably planned it with a motto something along the lines of, '_I'm the leading light of District 5!' _Yes, he's that inspiring.

Mr Merry stops at the large glass bowl and, using his stick as a pointer, tapping it on each letter individually, "G-I-R-L-S! That spells girls!" He exclaims excitedly, "A little spoiler," Mr Merry whispers to us, as if he's confiding some deep, dark secret, "That's in the spelling test this fall! But sh," He says, putting his finger to his lips, "Don't tell them I told you!" He grins. Mr Merry insists on saying this every year which is kind of like, _'Hey, your life's in mortal danger but don't forget to learn your spellings!'_

I hold my breath as he reaches into the bowl. _Not me _I think, _please not me. _I watch his hand with such intent I go cross eyed.

"But before I call out the names," a sigh rolls through the crowd, the sound of a hundred girls letting out a breath. He smiles like he's the greatest prankster ever. It's hard to appreciate practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.

"I'd like to take this moment to remind this year's tributes that I expect this week's essay to be handed in on the train!" A groan stumbles around the crowd, "Hey now!" Mr Merry warns, "Just because two of you are heading to an arena to fight to the death doesn't mean I'll be cutting any slack!" He chimes.

If it's possible for a whole District to roll their eyes at once, I think we just did.

"Anyways, our female tribute is-" I don't have time to worry.

"Katri Combe!" I know that name. I've heard it somewhere. The girl next to me nudges me gently, I catch her sympathetic gaze and I realise that name is mine. Paralysis takes over me and I can't seem to move, it's like some greater force has its grip on me, rooting me to the spot.

The sound of Spens screaming wakes me up.

I wonder how unnerved the girls of District 5 must be. Spens Combe, the most handsome, strong, desired boy in the District stands, head in hands. All they can do is watch as his sister—the reason for his distress—mounts the stage slowly, trying her best not to follow her brother's suit.

No contradiction comes from the crowd. I take my place next to Mr Merry with nothing but the passing autumn leaves to take my place.

In the blur of the crowd, the features of my friends faces seem to sharpen, forcing me to look them in the eye.

I spot Librae standing motionless in the audience, silent tears sliding down her face as she grasps at the empty air for her best friend that is no longer with her.

I see Beau, the boy I've had a crush on since forever gaping at the stage in disbelief. I've never seen him give me a second glance, but he almost looks appalled by today's turnout, telling me maybe he'd noticed me a little more than I'd thought.

I catch my Mother's eyes, brimming with tears as she quietly consoles my little sister. Her hand is grasped into my Fathers who just stands there with a grievous expression on his face, like I am already dead and there is no point in trying to fight it.

Finally, I stare into Spens empty eyes. He's being restrained by four peacekeepers but he doesn't need it anymore. He sits on the floor resigned and defeated as he watches the boy name being drawn.

"Altaz Cutter!" The hunch of Spens shoulders does not even release a little at this announcement. Even though Spens is safe, even though this means he will never enter the games his rigid position stays intact.

The boy holds his hand out to shake but I don't shake it. Instead, I keep my eyes trained on Spens, who can't seem to break his gaze either.

"Oh, Katri!" Mr Merry chides, waggling his finger at me. "That's not in the spirit of the games!" He looks at me sternly, similarly to the way my 1st grade teacher did when I decided the school walls would look better if they were scribbled on. "Now, shake Altaz's hand!"

I numbly do as I am told. Mr Merry smiles at me like I'm his top student,

"Good girl! Here, have a sticker!" He says, plonking a smiley face badge onto my dress.

The peacekeepers begin to lead us to the Justice Building, "Now, Katri!" Mr Merry says as we are walking, "If you're good for the farewells, I'll give you another sticker, okay?" He smiles patronizingly and pets the top of my head like a dog.

On that promise, I step into the Justice building and leave my District behind me.

**Altaz Cutter**

"Altaz, honey," My Mother's buttery voice sounded through my dream, "Wake up!"

I open my eyes to breakfast in bed. I look down at the tray on the bottom of the bed: chocolate chip pancakes covered in whipped cream and maple syrup. Just the way I like it.

I smile sweetly at Mom, "Thank you Mommy!" I exclaim, running through the same lines I do every morning. "You didn't have to do that!" She just looks at me with adoration.

"Oh, it was no bother, sweetie!" Mom says, waving her hand dismissively. Bless her. Sure, I love my parents but it's in the way you might appreciate a loyal puppy, or a good maid. If someone were to build a temple in my dedication, they'd be regulars.

"Now, eat up baby!" My Mother says lovingly, "Daddy and I have something for you when you're done!" And with that, my Mother exits.

The promise of a present really does get my digestive system working. I shovel my pancakes down in a matter of minutes. I spend a few minutes on my outfit, today is the reapings after all.

I select a plum coloured suit from my collection and add a black bowtie being the classy 13 year old I am.

I look myself up and down in the mirror and for once, I see what everyone else does. An adorable, little boy with a wave of brown curls meets my eyes. I smile and the boy beams back at me. His perfect porcelain skin makes him look gentle and fragile, like he could smash into pieces at any moment. A fierce sense of protectiveness falls over me and I feel if the little boy cried, I would too. He looks so innocent, so pure that I want to hug him and tell him the reapings aren't for children as little as he.

Then I begin to laugh and an evil, sadistic grin takes over the boy's face. He looks like a monster, a fiend, an enemy. I've never felt more me.

I hop down the stairs eagerly, excitement pushing me through the door to the living room.

"Daddy," I exclaim, rushing into his big arms. He smiles at me fondly,

"My little boy,"

"Mommy told me that you two have got me a present!" I say excitedly, my blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Yes, today is the reapings. So I wanted to be prepared. This shall be your token, if you are reaped." My Father says heavily. He pulls out a tiny box, just big enough for a ring. I really hope my Dad isn't planning on proposing to me, because I'm sure it can't be legal.

I open the box to find that it's not a wedding ring (Thank God.) but it _is _a ring. A gold one, about as thick as my fingernail gleams in my palm.

"Oh," Is all I say. It's the reapings and I may or may not die. And he gives me a _ring? _"I got a little excited and to be honest Daddy, I'm disappointed." I say sadly, looking at Mother woefully. "I don't really want a ring," I say, glancing at it in disapproval.

My Father looks heartbroken.

"Oh Altaz, I'm sorry!" He says to me sincerely. It takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes.

"It's okay, I guess." I shrug and he and my Mother engulf me in a hug.

They are so cute.

I break away from them after a few seconds.

"I'm going to spend some time with Karter." I tell them tearfully and my Mother nods at me proudly. She thinks I'm befriending Karter because I feel sorry for him. He's got a problem with his brain due to the seizures he used to have as a baby. Honestly? I didn't care, the kid is just funny to mess with.

I grab my coat and take off to Karter Fellwright's house. It doesn't take long to arrive at his mansion. Another perk of befriending the little weirdo: he's pretty dang rich and his parents think it's cute that Karter finally has a friend. Blah, blah, blah.

I'm here because they give me money and their son makes a good servant. End of.

"Tazzy!" A boy screeches from behind me, I turn to see Karter run out of the house to hug me.

Upstairs, I can see his Mother and Father watching fondly from the window, so I hug him back.

"Hey Kart!" I grin. He unhinges himself from me eventually and I shout up to his parents.

"Is it okay if we head to the reapings?" They smile and nod encouragingly, so I take Karter's hand and lead him to the square.

As soon as we're out of sight I drop the boy's hand like it's on fire.

"Ugh, it's too warm." I complain, ripping my coat off in disgust. "Here," I say, handing Karter my coat. "If even a _drop _of dirt gets on that, I swear I'll never speak to you again." And that's all it takes. Karter takes my coat dutifully, holding it carefully so nothing can get to it.

The bell rings. Time to get my reaping on.

I pull Karter to the side just before we through the gates.

"Put my coat on." I tell him and he does as I asked, "If anyone asks you were cold." He just smiles at me and hugs me.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, pulling him off me. "Just do as I say, yeah?" He nods at me.

"Altaz, Karter over here!" I hear my Mother call from the entrance.

"Mommy!" I scream and rush into her arms, she hugs me softly.

"Altaz," My Mother gasps, "You should have your coat on, it's much too cold out here!" I smile and gesture to Karter.

"Sorry, Mommy! Karter was cold and didn't have a coat!" My Mother beams at me proudly,

"Thank you, Altaz!" Mrs Fellwright smiles at me. I grin angelically back at her.

"Now, good luck you two!" Father exclaims, pulling me and Mother into one big group hug.

With that, Karter and I make our way to the 13-year-old section.

I don't bother to listen as the escort, Mr Moody, or whatever he's called, drones through his normal routine of the secret 'hint' for the spelling test.

I roll my eyes along with the rest of the District though as he reminds us about the homework that's due in Monday.

"Now for the boys!" The escort continues and my ears tune in. "That's spelt B-O-Y-S," He tells us, pointing to each letter as he speaks. "Also on the spelling test." He comments.

_Shut up, _I think in annoyance. I'm only really listening to see if it's Karter that gets called up. That's be hilarious.

"Altaz Cutter!" The name echoes off around the square and I stop breathing. _Not so funny now, eh Altaz?_

But actually, it is. I get to freaking kill people on live television, it's every kid's dream!

I make my way up to the stage with a wide grin plastered on my face. I hold my hand out to the girl.

I only really look at her when she doesn't shake it.

She seems otherwise occupied, staring into the crowd, more specifically at a boy in the crowd. The boy looks a little like her, same dark hair and large eyes. They gaze into each other's eyes like they really can not believe it's happening.

Sheesh. Grow up.

"Oh, Katri!" Mr Merry chides, waggling his finger at the girl, Katri. "That's not in the spirit of the games!" He looks at her sternly, "Now, shake Altaz's hand!" I give her my cutest grin and shake her hand gently.

But she doesn't catch my eye. What a wasted piece of acting.

* * *

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! Well, well, aren't I in a good mood today? Well you see, I feel very proud of the fact that I've got this out on time XD YAY FOR LIZ!**

**Anywhoodles! I don't know how many of you have heard of Team Shadow, if you haven't, get your asses onto her profile and read some of her stories, they're amazing XD We were thinking about collaborating because someone commented on her story and loads of people were in favour of the idea? So what do you guise think, would you submit a tribute if we collaborated on a SYOT!? Lemme know in your review XD**

**Also, I want to remind everyone that you will be choosing your own allies. So please, watch out for people you'd like to ally with! I'll be writing up a list just before the games but make sure you've asked the tributes author (List is still up in Chapter 2) and sorted it out with them BEFORE you come telling me!**

**Apart from that, big thanks to Team Shadow for being beta (TOLD YOU SHE WAS AWESOME XD) And a thank you to everyone who reviewed, it boosts your tribute in the games!**

**I think that's all! Until next week!**

**Review?**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	8. District 6: The Reapings

**The 40****th**** Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten **

**Reapings: District 6**

**Amelia Jeskins**

"Did you ever wonder why the sky is blue?" Is the question I wake up to. I sit up and find myself face to face with Mom. Surprise, surprise. The woman's a class A nutter and probably needs something to sort out her mental health. But hey, nobody's perfect, right?

I look up into my Mom's clear brown eyes and can't help but think she's miles away. She suddenly grins. Unless you've seen Mom smile you haven't ever seen someone really ecstatic. Her faces lights up like she's had some great revelation and dimples dent the sides of her cheeks. When she laughs, you want to laugh. Then again, when she laughs you probably want to worry because she'll either have set the breakfast on fire, locked my Dad in the car or has finally figured out something stupid like why the sky is blue. All these things have happened before.

I sigh as I roll out if bed. What a great start to a reaping day. I dress carefully, even though I'll be wearing them for a few hours. _Not if you're reaped, _some tiny part of my brain whispers. I try not to think about that.

I jog down the stairs to find my best friend Alexia in deep conversation with my Dad. Dad's laughing, the skin by his eyes crinkling as he does. He never laughs with me. But then again, he probably likes Alexia more than me.

"Hey Lex," I grin as I enter the room, she smiles at me. "Coming out?" I enquire, as I pull on a jacket over my cheetah print dress.

"Sure," She says to me, before smiling angelically at Dad, "It was nice to see you, Mr Jeskins."

"Please Alexia, call me Matthew." Well. He's never asked me to call him that.

I drag Alexia out the door, "Mr Jeskins, really?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"It's called being polite, you should learn it some time." She suggests.

"Ugh, that'd be boring." It's her turn to roll her eyes. "It's more fun being a bitch."

We head out into the wilderness on the far side of the District 6. The moment we enter the woods, I feel at home. I also sound like a psycho like, _I live in my tree house with the fairies of District 6!_

I know what you're thinking: '_Maybe Amelia's like the next Tarzan or something!_' or '_Maybe she hunts wild animals and it's them raw because she's badass!' _

Honestly? I just like nature. However psychotic that may sound.

We head down a different route today. I like exploring the different corners in the woods, there's always something new. Now and then, we come across these tiny cottages. They're the real fairy-tale ones with the ivy covering the brickwork and rose bushes planted out the front. I've never ever seen anyone come out of one and Alexia and I have never knocked.

We don't see any today. In fact, today the woods are oddly quiet, eerie even. I feel like I should be tiptoeing through the ferns instead of crashing and stamping like I normally do.

After a while, Lex and I arrive at a clearing and it seems the perfect place to take a rest. Much, much too perfect. A huge apple tree stands in the centre, sheltering from the cold, northerly wind that had been blowing through District 6 all day. Berry bushes and clumps of dandelions are dotted here and there, brightening the bleak day up. Odd scratch-like marks are carved into each tree carefully, like some serial killer spends his spare time her cutting the tree. But the weirdest thing of all is the smell. The place stinks like sewage. Alexia holds her nose disdainfully.

"Don't even think about staying here, Amelia." She tells me, "Because you'll be staying here alone. Oh, how nice.

I don't even notice the mutts until they're circling us.

The monsters are huge with claws the size of my hands. Their disgusting muzzles drip with blood from past victims and their teeth glow a manky yellow. Clearly they've never heard of Colgate.

I look around frantically. The part of the forest we're situated in offers complete concealment from the outside world, which normally, I love. But when you've got three crazed panda-cheetahs chasing you your priorities change pretty quickly. Alexia must know it's useless, screaming her head off like that, nobody can hear her. Except me. And honestly? It's giving me a headache.

I try to think but too many questions are swirling around my head. How on _earth _did the mutations get into the District? _Maybe they were waiting for you, _some tiny voice in my brain whispers. I pale and dismiss the thought quickly.

The only upside to the mutts is their speed. They're much slower than us, even at top speed, which relieves me a little bit. Racing forward seems pretty pointless but at the moment, it's our only option. I can't lead these things right to the District, that'd pretty much be a death wish.

I rack my brains for information on predators, chases, Survival 101 –anything I can think of. Unfortunately, that is very little.

I glance back at our pursuers. The three creatures are getting no slower but Alexia and I can't run forever.

"Lex!" I scream, hoping she'll hear me over the gale that's blowing around us. "On three, I want you to dive to the left! I'm gonna go right! Okay?" I can just make out her blonde head bobbing beside me.

"1…" I begin, being sure to keep my eyes on our predators. "2…" Their huge muzzles snarl menacingly at me. I've personally never seen a panda growl, but hey, this isn't your average zoo visit. "3!" Alexia rolls commando style to the left before scampering up a tree as I gambol to the right.

"No sudden movements." I say slowly to Alexia. I hear a faint whimper in return. The mutations have stopped running now and are beginning to circle the wood clearing, searching for us.

Apparently, the Capitol gave them pretty bad eyesight because I'm standing a few yards away and it's like I'm invisible. Away from the chase, the mutations seem less aggressive. They've stopped snarling and growling like before and are more interested in the ground around them. They pad around, making the place theirs, like marking some kind of territory. _Territory. Oh. _I have been stupid. The marks on the trees, the smell in the clearing, it was all them showing other creatures it was theirs. And we'd walked right into it. What could we expect? We'd been warned. We would have been an imminent threat to them. After all, The Capitol made them to kill.

I call out slowly to Alexia, "Lex, we need to leave now."

"You think?" She scathingly replies.

"Mm." I say, ignoring her sarcasm. "Walk slowly and quietly away from the clearing. Don't make eye contact but make sure you can see them at all times."

"Okay." She agrees, in an even voice. And just like that we retreat, leaving the mutts to pee on some new house.

We break into a run as soon as we hit the District. The reaping bell sounds almost as soon as we do.

In a way, it's nice to know that The Capitol is out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking to an event like the reapings where two children will be sentenced to death after being attacked by a freaky panda-cheetah hybrid, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you live in Panem, you understand that some divine force is really trying to mess up your day.

"Hey there," The new District 6 escort sounds. She has one of those really annoying ow-this-is-hurting-my-ears-when-is-she-going-to-shut-up voices. Well, I thought her voice was bad until I saw her outfit. In comparison, her lazy Capitol drawl was quite pleasant.

"I'm Sparkles Star!" She tells us, as if we really have interest in her name. The only name I'm interested in is the one coming out of that reaping bowl and as long as it's not mine, Alexia's or our friend Katherina's I don't care about any name. Even so, my eyes can't help but draw themselves to the millions upon millions of glittery gems she has sewn onto her dress and pressed into her skin. The woman looks like an arts and crafts project gone wrong.

"Kk guys! Let's start wiv da gurls, yea?"

Apparently she has something against dictionaries too.

I watch as she trots over to the reaping bowl, even the way she walks is retarded. In fact, I don't think I'd ever be able to take Sparkles seriously if she wasn't holding a one way ticket to hell in her emerald encrusted hands.

"Ryt, so lyke, da gurl is lyke Amelia Jeskins." It takes a minute to sync in. I, Amelia Jeskins am a tribute in the 40th Hunger Games. I don't bother to hide the panic that's begun to build up inside me.

My eyes frantically rake the crowd for Alexia. Tears are running down her face as she looks at me pleadingly. I can almost hear the message they're sending, '_Let me do it. Let me volunteer for you.' _My expression sends one choked word, '_Don't.'_

I stroll up to the stage casually like it's just another day at the reapings.

"Lyk hey Amelia!" I glance up at the escort. She looks worse close up. Her face, that looked fairly youthful from the crowd must have aged in the time it took me to mount the stage. She's got to be at least 50 and the sickening green face dye isn't really helping her image. She towers way above me, but to be fair, everybody does. Midgets for the win.

Sparkles Star smiles down at me like I'm very much her inferior. I want to slap her. To be fair, I have every right to. The woman just practically bought my coffin. But I've been raised with at least some manners. I've learnt that shouting when my Mother going off into her nutty little world achieves very little except giving myself a bad throat.

So I smile at her.

I can almost feel the crowd's bewildered gazes on my back.

"What?" I say, swivelling around to face them, "Can a girl not be chosen to die peacefully these days?" I shrug at them, "Whatever. But hey, I can say I talked to a life sized Barbie doll." I tell them, gesturing to Sparkles, "I know you all want the privilege."

I barely have a chance to hear the crowd's reaction before Sparkles screams in my ear, "Oh mah gawd Meils!"

Don't call me Meils.

"You fink I look lyke a Barbie doll?! Awh, fanks bbz!" She screeches before stepping uncomfortably close to me and kissing both of my cheeks. "Mwah, mwah!"

"Please don't ever do that again."

"Kk bbz. Now for lyke the boyz," _Please,_ I pray to whatever force living upstairs that'll listen, _please don't be another nutter_.

"Itz lyke Aspen Gregory." She reads. The sixteen year old section parts. A blonde haired boy steps forward. He seems to be thinking very deeply because his brows are furrowed in thought and his eyes stare glassily at me. Oh, great, he's a psychopath.

Sparkles orders us to shake hands and I can't help but think that Aspen doesn't look like much. But there's this wild glint in his eye, like a crazed animal or an Amelia-killing madman so I keep my opinion to myself as I place my palm in his. He smirks a little, like _you're gonna be fun to kill! _But I just grin back. Only one person will survive this. _Me or you_, I think as we shake hands. _Me or you._

**Aspen Gregory**

_"Oh, c'mon Aspen!" Aaron taunts, his brown eyes glinting wildly. I roll my eyes at him. Sure, Aaron may be my best friend but he can be annoying sometimes. "Aw, you're not scared are you?" He asks, laughing. _

_ I look down at the lake in front of me. The clear water shimmers lightly in the morning sun, setting the pool alight with colour. The water laps gently against the rocks, wearing them away into different, more beautiful shapes. I dip my toe in hesitantly as Aaron laughs again. "Oh my god, you're actually scared!" I scowl at him and lower the rest of my foot into the water. The lake water is icily cold. A shiver runs up my spine. I pull my foot out quickly and scramble away from the edge. Aaron looks at me, still doubled over in laughter. _

_"You can't do it!" He says joyfully, "I, Aaron Chambers have found something Aspen Gregory can't do!" Next to him, Lizzie rolls her eyes. I don't know what it is with him and trying to make me look stupid, but lately he keeps trying to reel me into dares that I won't be able to complete. But he must know it's futile. I never back out of challenges. _

_"Please Aaron," I say with a smirk, "I could do this backwards, in my sleep." His smile drops._

_"We'll see." It was my turn to roll my eyes. _

_ I eye the water warily. And then, squeezing my eyes shut, I lower myself into the lake's wintry grasp. I take a deep breath. _

_ Then, I plunge into the lake's icy depths. _

_ The water's arctic fingers trace along my body, turning my body into a giant blue ice cube. Its hands thrust and throw me between themselves, bouncing me off the bottom of the lake like a rubber ball. The blackness encases me with a strangling grip, forcing all the oxygen out of my lungs. I struggle and push in a last ditch effort to pull away from the hold, flailing and jerking like a ragdoll. My lungs scream for the air they'll never have as I sink further into the abyss. _

I awake covered in water. I take a deep breath. Air. A sweet feeling of relief washes over me as I take a few more desperate gasps.

I glance around me. No more lake. No more icy tendrils snaking around my waist, no more cold poison submerging my lungs.

I cough and splutter, freeing myself of the last traces of my ordeal. I look up to see my sister Zoe, grinning over me with an empty bucket in her hands.

She laughs like the evil genius she knows she is.

"Zoe," I groan, pulling the soaking bed sheets off me.

"Happy reaping day!" She smiles, giggling. I roll my eyes at her.

"You are in _so _much trouble." I tell her and she just shakes her head.

"No, I think you'll find that _you _are the one in trouble. After all, it's not _my _bed that's covered in water now, is it?" She's right.

"What on earth are you doing up there, Aspen?" Mom yells from downstairs. Zoe takes that as her cue.

"Good luck cleaning this up," She grins before disappearing in a flash of black hair.

I roll my eyes as my sister departs from the room. We have a running competition like.' Who is the most annoying sibling?' Is probably the title that'd be inscribed on the trophy. So far, Zoe was defiantly winning.

I allow myself a moment to calm down. I lie down on my sodden mattress and take a deep breath. It was a dream. I wasn't really drowning in the lake. But it was as real as you can get.

It had happened. I remember the day clearly. Aaron, Lizzie and I had taken a stroll in the woods. We'd ventured down a path we never seen before and we'd come across this lake. It was a gorgeous, rich blue and had looked so inviting that Lizzie had instantly ran over to the edge, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. That's when it started to go wrong. The gold ring she was twiddling in her fingers fell into the water and Lizzie had got upset. It's not like Lizzie was a baby, but it was her Grandma's wedding ring and she had given it to her when she died.

Then Aaron came into the picture and I could remember his exact words, "If Aspen's _such _a daredevil, he'll be able to get it, right Aspen?" I'd looked at him uneasily, but it was too late. Lizzie had heard. The fifteen year old looked up, her final hopes resting on me.

And so I'd done it, I'd jumped into the water to search for this ring. Despite the fact that fact that I couldn't swim, despite the fact I nearly drowned, I found it. I think that's what annoyed Aaron the most. Even though I'd nearly drowned, I'd succeeded.

He never tried any more of these dares but I sometimes feel like he resents me. I guess I'll never know why.

I get to work cleaning the bed sheets. I give up quickly and end up shoving them all into the wash, they'll be dry by the time I get back from the reapings. That's assuming I come back, of course.

I pull on my reaping clothes and jog down the stairs quickly. Zoe looks a tad disappointed, like 'Why are you still alive?' It's a good question. If Mom saw my room she probably would kill me. Zoe's mouth opens. I give her my best 'Say anything and I'll flatten you,' look. She just rolls her eyes.

"Mom-" She begins, a sharp rap on the door interrupts her. I let out a sigh of relief and welcome my saviours into the house.

Lizzie and Aaron stand outside, shivering in their reaping clothes. I grin at them,

"Mom! I'm gonna head off with Lizzie and Aaron, okay?"

"Sure, honey!" She yells from the kitchen. Zoe suddenly bounds into view and wraps her arms around my stomach tightly.

"Don't get reaped, yeah?" She asks and I nod. She smiles before unhinging herself from me and skipping back into the house. "I'd have no one to screw around with." And that's about as far as our brother-sister relationship goes.

We reach the square just as the bell rings. We smile and hug each other nervously and head off to our different sections: Aaron to the seventeen-year-olds, Lizzie to the fifteen-year-olds and I to the sixteen-year-olds.

"Hey there," Someone says a little too loudly into the microphone. I twist around to face the stage. "I'm Sparkles Star!" She tells us, smiling. And I can see why. Every inch of her seems to be encrusted with some sort of gemstone. Red rubies cover her arms in a strange swirling pattern, making her look disjointed when she moves. Bright green emeralds were placed in careful star patterns on the palms of her hands. It looked like a unicorn had thrown up on her. Lovely.

"Kk guys! Let's start wiv da gurls, yea?" I raise my eyebrows. I'd like to think that her first language wasn't English or something. But I know better. The girl's just an idiot.

"Ryt, so lyke, da gurl is lyke Amelia Jeskins." I breathe out in relief. Not Lizzie. Not Zoe either, as much as the kid annoys me, I'd hate for her to be reaped.

Amelia mounts the stage calmly. Surprisingly, she doesn't seem to be trying to cover up her fear. Her deep, startling, brown eyes and wavy chestnut locks don't seem to belong in the bleakness that surrounds her. The sight of a normal girl next to Sparkles makes me want to laugh, because it just makes her look like an oversized Christmas bauble of some kind.

"Lyk hey Amelia!" Sparkles exclaims at the sight of the girl. Amelia smiles sunnily at the woman.

"What?" She asks the crowd, apparently bored of seeing everybody's eyes trained on her. "Can't a girl be chosen to die peacefully these days?" A small chuckle escapes my lips. How a girl who's just been reaped can even talk, let alone joke is beyond me. "Whatever. But hey, I can say I talked to a life sized Barbie doll. I know you all want the privilege."

"Oh mah gawd Meils!" Sparkles screeches from next to her. Amelia looks mildly annoyed by the familiarity the escort addresses her with. "You fink I look lyke a Barbie doll?! Awh, fanks bbz!" She says, air kissing Amelia. "Mwah, mwah!"

"Please don't ever do that again." Amelia says before wiping herself down, as if worried one of Sparkles many sparkles had somehow got stuck to her.

"Kk bbz. Now for lyke the boyz," She announces, quickly trotting over to the reaping bowl. "Itz lyke Aspen Gregory." She reads.

Me. I walk to the stage slowly, trying to decide how to react. In the crowd, I find Aaron's face. A smirk is plastered on his lips and I can almost hear him whispering, "This is it, Aspen. This is the greatest dare of all." I know he'll want me to fail. I know he'll want me to lose, despite the fact that the consequence is death. It wouldn't matter, as long as he could see it just once, see the one thing he's wanted to his whole life. A dare that Aspen Gregory can't complete. I never allow myself to choose the forfeit but I have a feeling I know what this one is: a certain painful and merciless death.

**Woo lateness! What is this, about 4 days late? Whatever. It's here now, be thankful XD District 6 already, hey? This SYOT's flying! Thank you to all the reviews I've had so far I love reading them almost as much as Finnick Odair loves sugar cubes XD **

**So, Team Shadow and I are 90% sure we're gonna collaborate, what do you think guys? Would you be willing to read and/or submit if we did? Lemme know in your review!**

**Anywhoodles, two new tributes! What do you think about Aspen and Amelia? And what about a round of applause for my amazing creativity in making Peetah! (No reference to a rather handsome male from the original story…XD). My hybrid certainly was…interesting. **

**Like I said last week, watch out for allies! See who you want to be pairing up with! Authors will be acting as mentors almost, so make sure you get your offers into the mentors for your tribute! The full list with tributes and authors in still up in Chapter 2 XD Sort out your alliances before coming to me guys and they'll be some sort of list up just before the games!**

**Review?**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	9. District 7: The Reapings

**The 40****th**** Hunger Games: Lost but Not Forgotten **

**Reapings: District 7**

**Gaia LeFaye**

Hiking up to the hill has become a daily occurrence for me. The District 7 sun keeps me warm and toasty in the envelope of green surrounding the slope.

The foliage is full of life this morning. Squirrels zigzag agilely between the trees whilst a herd of deer gallop frantically below. Above the trees, birds whistle cheerfully, throwing their merry tunes around the air, filling it with music.

I like the birds. I like the way they move, quick and cleverly, darting in and out of trees. Today, there are some very pretty ones.

I watch in fascination as the two blackbirds soar through the sky like a Capitol aeroplane. The petite birds glide gracefully in the sky, chasing each other in a mad frenzy. Their wings beat rhythmically along to the sweet melody sounding from their tiny golden beaks. They fling themselves to and fro, squawking in sheer delight at the feeling of freedom, of the big, beautiful world around them. And then, in one final swoop, the birds deposit themselves onto the fence in front of me.

_Two little dickie birds sitting on the wall,_ I smile gleefully at the innocent creatures in front of me.

_One named Peter, _I glance at the larger bird. He's big and strong and a very good flier. He has big black wings and is much larger than the tiny bird at his side. He makes a very good Peter.

_One named Paul, _My eyes roam to his friend, sitting loyally next to Peter. His beak is curved and round. It makes him look like he's smiling. Yes, I think he looks like a Paul.

_Fly away Peter, _I glance at Peter expectantly. Waiting for him to unfold his bold, black wings and fly away. When he does, he flies in a small circle and then lands carefully next to his brother.

_Fly away Paul, _Paul takes off similarly to the way Peter did, ricocheting through the air before landing next to Peter with a smug grin on his curved beak.

I frown at the birds. They came back before I could finish the rhyme. Why would they do that? It's a fun game. There are lots of funny rules in games.

I take a step towards the birdies carefully. They don't move. A grin colours my lips, like the one on Paul's beak.

And then, quick as lightening, I grab Paul by that very same beak. He squeals are muffled through my hand as he bites and pecks at my flesh, trying desperately to get back to the freedom of the open air.

Silly birdie.

I snap its neck like a twig and the bird stops attacking. Much better. Much quieter.

I lay him down on the grass, his head twisted at an unnatural angle. I watch in delight as crimson pours out of his neck.

I shove my fingers in the sticky liquid in glee. I skip and dance around the clearing, spraying the birdie's blood everywhere like a thick, red paint.

The clearing looks very pretty now. I look around for Peter, but he's flown off. I frown. That wasn't very nice of Peter. He could have been killed too, he just had to wait his turn.

I start a hunt for another bird but they all seem to have gone away. The sound of the shrill reaping bell stops my search. I glare at the town centre. Silly bell. I don't want to go to the reapings. I want to hunt birds.

I glance down the hill at the gathering and smile. Right next to where I'll be standing with the other thirteen year olds, a flock of birds have landed. I cackle with glee as I tumble down the steep slope, getting closer and closer with each bump and bruise.

The birdies mill about, unaware that I am behind them. Or maybe they know. Apparently, I'm not a threat. I certainly will be after this. I crouch on my knees, ready to pounce. I've chosen the biggest bird of the lot, he looks a lot like the bird on the hill that got away. I'm going to call this one Peter too.

I look at Peter and smile. But he's not looking at me. He's looking the other way. I growl. Birdies are so mean. I make a quick grab for Peter but something beats me to it. I feel a sharp nip at my hand and I stagger backwards in surprise.

_What big teeth you have Grandma, _the creature in front of me bears his dazzling white daggers at me, daring me to fight for his prey, to fight for Peter. The bird isn't quite dead, but he isn't very alive either. He lies limply on the grass, bleeding from where my foe has bitten him. It isn't as fun when they don't fight.

I glance up at the big animal in annoyance. _What big ears you have Grandma, _the specimens ears stick up like a TV aerial, searching desperately for signal. They are fluffy and grey like the rest of his matted fur.

I smile at the beast in anticipation. He growls menacingly, daring me to fight. My grin widens. This is a fun game.

I glance again at Peter. His dark red blood is staining the carpet of grass, it lies untouched around him. I look at it with longing. I _really_ want to make this place pretty with blood too.

The wolf growls a little louder, clearly annoyed by my ignorance. I smile in return. I ready myself to attack the wolf, taking a few steps forward. Just as I'm about to pounce, a hand rips me away from the wolf and pulls me down towards the reapings.

"Bad hand!" I scold, tapping the claws that have ripped me from behind.

"Gaia, what have I told you about playing with animals?" My Father asks in exasperation as he drags me down the hill. I shrug nonchalantly,

"Not to?" He rolls his eyes.

"One day they'll hurt you honey, you're only little." He's right I am quite little: littler that the other girls in my year but not as little as Peter and Paul. "What have they done to your hands?" He asks me, looking down at my blood streaked hands.

"The birdies didn't like me today." I tell him and he sighs.

"Let's get you cleaned up, eh?"

Daddy is being very nice to me today. He washes my hands carefully and sticks a plaster on the worst cut before bringing me a pretty dress to wear to the reapings.

It's floaty and pink. It makes me sad that it's not red. I can't be as pretty as the blood that Daddy washed off my hands now.

Just as I'm about to leave, there's a knock at the door. I open it to find my friend Arabella standing there. I frown, not the wolf then.

"Hello Ari!" I say and she smiles at me, her head just visible over the top of a book. She's always reading.

My Mommy and Daddy give me one big hug.

"See you later, sweetheart!" My Mother chimes before tottering back to the kitchen.

"It'll be fine, honey." Daddy says as he gives me one last hug. I know it will be fine. Why would they say that? Silly Daddy.

We are two of the last to arrive at the reapings. Ari looks sad when they take her book away. I know how she feels. I want Peter and Paul back.

"Welcome to the 40th Annual Hunger Games!" Some woman shouts into the microphone. I nearly ignore her, but then I notice her outfit. She's dressed in a series of black feathers, I grin widely at the stage. She's dressed like Peter and Paul!

"My name is Birdie!" She says. I screech in delight and clap my hands. This is the biggest birdie I have ever seen!

"Now, let's not waste any time _flapping _around shall we?" She grins, laughing at her own pun, "Flapping, d'ya geddit?" She asks.

The crowd stays silent.

"Ok guys, don't _beak _nice!" No one laughs. She clears her throat. This is apparently not how the big birdie wanted this to go.

"Let's get down to the girls, shall we?" Birdie hops over to the reaping bowl, her black feathers ruffling in the gentle wind. I want her to spread her wings and fly off like Peter and Paul did but she doesn't seem to want to.

"Gaia LeFaye!" Birdie calls.

Me! I think excitedly. I squeal and clap as I skip to the stage, thinking of nothing else but this fun game I've been chosen for.

I barely the notice the other tribute, I just stand and grin. He shakes my hand and I frown in response. Why would he shake hands with the person that's going to make him look like Paul?

**Pavel Nikitin**

I wake up to sound of children screaming. I growl in frustration and push my head deeper into the pillow. Living in this place is like growing up in a fricking zoo. I can't even begin to count the amount of people that live here, twenty at a guess? Why, you ask? Because my parent decide to be 'hospitable' and 'family-orientated' which means pretty much everybody and their dog lives in my house.

I sometimes wonder if Mama and Father are just using my cousins to fill up her heart in the spaces my late siblings left. Hollie and Juniper were twins. They were beautiful little girls, full of life and happiness. That is of course before they died of the fever. They never were the same those last few months.

I almost lose myself in the memories. Hollie's soft brown hair and Juniper's bright green eyes assault my mind. I remember the days they died like it was yesterday. Only the sound of what must be a plate breaking wakes me up.

Oh the joys.

I jog downstairs, ready to tell them that if they don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna get my axe from the forest and kill them all individually. I bet you're thinking, 'But Pavel! They're just kids and kids are cute!' Trust me, you haven't met them. This is for the neighbours benefit as much as it's for mine.

"Pasha, Pasha, Pasha!" My little sister Tasha squeals as she runs into the room, "Kameron's gonna get me!" I roll my eyes as Kameron, my twelve year old cousin runs into the room making straight for my six year old sister.

Don't even ask about the weird nickname. Ever since Tasha was little, she's called me Pasha. When she was smaller, she couldn't seem to pronounce the 'V' sound in my name. So, she just said her name just with a 'P' in front. Since then it's just sort of stuck. Everyone calls it me nowadays.

I ruffle her brown hair lightly and pick Kameron up.

"Hey, let me go Pasha!" He yells, kicking and punching me in a desperate attempt to get back to Tasha. I just roll my eyes and lie him down on the sofa. Then, I start tickling him.

I know, I know, low but this is what he responds best to. He kicks and squirms madly, trying to get away from my grasp.

It doesn't really work.

"Pasha!" My Mama's sharp voice comes from behind me. I turn round to look at her, eyebrows raised. She lets out a sigh. "At least let him breathe." I roll my eyes. Kameron takes this time to get up and sprint off upstairs. I chuckle at the sound of his door slamming as he leans against the frame to stop me entering. Like a twelve year olds weight might be a deal for me. I'm six foot and a lumberjack. The kid's fighting a losing battle.

Tasha runs up to me squealing. Apparently Josef's trying to get her now. Well, she can have fun with that. I'm not tickling another one. I run upstairs and pull on some warm clothing.

You see, in most Districts, work closes down on reaping day. There's no school, no shops open and nothing to do but have a lie in. That is of course if you can sleep. But no, District 7 feels the need to be extra efficient, and be the best we can be! At least my boss said something like that.

I arrive in the forest to find I'm one of the first ones there which is mildly surprising since I'm usually late. I've never been good with time. I dropped out of school in second grade which The Capitol didn't like. In fact, the only reason they let me go is because I was pretty decent at the District trade.

I get to work quickly. I grab my axe and start chopping. It isn't long until the rest join me. I smile and wave to a few people but I don't have a best friend, not really. I just get along with anyone and everyone gets along with me.

For a second, I see Yevgeny beside me. He looks just as I remember him. Tall and muscular with the same dark hair and eyes the whole of our family share. A thin layer of sweat appears on his face as he chops mercilessly at the hard wood.

And then he's gone.

I never tell anyone that I see him. Not Mama, or Father or even my girlfriend, Masha. They wouldn't understand. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I tell someone, he'll leave me. Not a day passes that I don't think of my brother: missing. Presumed dead. After all this time, it's hard to believe anything different.

I let out a sigh just as the reaping bell rings.

Nothing tops off the perfect morning like a fight to the death. I line up patiently and give my blood quickly. I spot Masha, my girlfriend on the other side of the seventeen year old section, I wave to her and she blows me a kiss for good luck.

It's a bit of a joke really. I turn eighteen in a week. One extra week and I'd be immune to the reapings, immune to this sadistic game The Capitol insist on playing.

"Welcome to the 40th Hunger Games!" Says the giant bird waddling onto the stage. Wait, _what? _

Our newest escort clambers to the stage with a bit of trouble. She spits and sneezes as the fluffy black feathers begin to malt in the afternoon sun and float up her nose. Lovely.

"My name is Birdie." Very fitting. I almost laugh. She clearly takes her name very seriously.

I hear a squeal of delight from somewhere in the crowd, which I'm guessing is one of the smaller kids. At least, I _hope _so.

Now, let's not waste any time _flapping _around shall we?" She says before throwing back her head and cackling like some sort of crazed witch, "Flapping, d'ya geddit?" She asks. Oh, we get it. It's just not funny.

The crowd stays silent.

"Ok guys, don't _beak _nice!" She looks down at our faces. I'm pretty sure every single one of them screams the same thing: _please, please be quiet. _

She clears her throat awkwardly and then shrugs. She struts over to the girls reaping bowl like she owns the stage. Or the sky, in her case, I guess I should say.

"Let's get down to the girls, shall we?" No, I think bitterly, let's not.

My eyes rake the crowd to find Masha. She's holding hands with the girl next to her, so I can only assume they're friends. But I really wouldn't know. I dropped out of school in the second year and most of the kids standing nervously in the twelve year old section are probably smarter than me.

I hold my breath as the unfortunate girl's name falls from her lips,

"Gaia LeFaye!" I sigh and shoot a relieved glance at Masha. She smiles faintly, her eyes still trained on the male reaping bowl. I can almost see her hoping and praying for the name not to be mine.

I almost join her until I hear the whoops and cries of joy coming from the petite girl who had just been chosen.

She's small and cute with big hazel eyes. She can't be eligible for this, no way. She looks about ten.

But, most unnervingly, she seems to be genuinely happy to have been reaped. Her voice comes out in a sing song and her eyes shine bright with eagerness. I shudder involuntarily.

"And, our male representative shall be-" I didn't notice her go over to the boys bowl. She pauses for a moment as she swirls the white slips of paper around in the glass cylinder.

Then, slowly and deliberately, she pulls out a single slip.

"Kameron Montague!" She shouts. My heart stops.

Kameron. He's never been just a cousin to me. From the way Mama took him in when he was little, he never could be. I think of him as my brother. I remember him fooling about this morning, chasing Tasha around the house to keep her mind off things. Or maybe it was to keep his mind off things, to stop him thinking about the near impossibility of him being reaped. And here he is, climbing to the stage mournfully. I choke back a sob.

And then suddenly, Yevgeny is beside me again; whispering positives into my ear, showing his silent support from beyond the grave.

And that's what gives me the final push to step away from the crowd and up to the stage.

"My name is Pavel Nikitin and I volunteer!"

* * *

**What is this? An actual update from Liz?! :O I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD. Well, sorry dudes I'm am actually alive so you'll have to put a halt on all those funeral preparations for now. I think I owe you guys an apology.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I really am! Everything was just stacking up and urghh, why does school exist?! I'm only in Year 8 guys, I'm rubbish at handling my time, k? :3 Sowwy.**

**I hope you can forgive me :D I'll try and update every week for the next few weeks and I should hopefully have the reapings finished early February. **

**Oh, and sorry if there are typos in this. My beta, the sexy Team Shadow is ill, so yeah. **

**Remember to review my sexies.**

**~Dynamite-Dreams xo**


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE…**

I know what you're thinking. Last time Liz did an Authors note she deleted her story, so there better be a damn good reason for this. Seriously Liz, unless you're going into the Hunger Games or on a flying pilgrimage with Maximum Ride, I don't want to hear it. Your support is beautiful my readers, it really is.

You heard right. Unfortunately, I am not going flying; Max won't let me, (Something to do with my lack of wings…?) but all my stories will be on hiatus for a short while.

During the half term, a boy in my year died. Now, I'm only thirteen and he was even younger than me, just turned twelve. He had a terrible heart condition that they say only one in a million have. You see, when he goes to sleep his body shuts off completely. He has to rely on a heart machine to keep him alive until morning. It was a horrible disease and he had to be followed around constantly so medics were always on hand.

We were never really close but it's been hard on everyone. He had his whole life in front of him and I think that's what scared everyone the most. He was 12. It's horrible to even think about.

I hope you can understand my lack of updating now. I'll try and get back to writing as soon as I can.

~Dynamite-Dreams xo


End file.
